Two Worlds, One Heart
by Maverick Hunter Phoenix
Summary: X isn't all he appears to be and to make things worse, his past is catching up with him...MMXMMBN crossover mild swearing, slight OOCness
1. Waking Up

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Megaman, it all belongs to Capcom. I do this for fun, not profit, but any original characters belong to me and my friends.

_"Every great journey begins with a single step."_

**Prologue**

Pain. It lanced through him, burning in every part of his body, until it finally stopped. Opening his eyes, he saw that he was lying in some kind of strange capsule. His body felt strange. Turning his head, he saw an old man with a white beard standing next to a computer. "Goodbye, X, I wish you the best." he said with a sad smile. He felt himself falling into unconsciousness and wondered why the old man had called him X...

**Chapter 1**

Sound. Light. These things intruded upon the bliss known as unconsciousness and let him know that he was waking up. His eyes squeezed shut; he didn't want to get up. But he knew that he had to face the world sometime. Slowly, ever so slowly, bright green eyes opened to the world. Something slid back above his head, and he was able to slowly climb out. A shadowy figure moved in the corner of his eyes. Jerking his head, he saw an old man smiling happily. "Hello, Megaman X, my name is Dr. Cain." he said.

'X? That's what that other guy called me...' Absentmindedly, the newly christened 'X' looked down at his body and got a shock. He was wearing combat boots, gauntlets, hip and chest armor, all two-toned color blue. Strangely enough, it felt like he was only wearing clothes. Really comfortable ones.

"Where am I?" X asked. He absently noted that his voice sounded more mature, older. Dr. Cain looked thoughtful before he answered. "You are in the remains of Dr. Thomas Light's labs. According to the warning your capsule came with, you were built by Dr. Light and sealed away for over one hundred years."

"One hundred years!" X asked, shocked. He didn't know who Dr. Light was, but from Dr. Cain, he seemed to be pretty important. "Why?" "Apparently," Dr. Cain started, getting excited again, "you are the first of your kind." "What?" X said, getting confused. "You are the first robot able to make your own choices, have free will and able to experience human emotion. In short, you are an android that is as human as one can get. You are the first one of your kind; you're a Reploid." Dr. Cain proclaimed.

X looked around once more, his actions hiding what was going through his head at the moment. 'But...but what about my Navi? What happened to Megaman? What happened to me?' X thought. He caught sight of a mirror and walked over to it. He could finally see what he looked like. Instead of warm brown eyes, he had bright green ones. Earlier, he noticed that he was wearing a helmet, due to the slight weight on his head. The helmet was blue, two-toned like the rest of his armor, with a red jewel set slightly above and right between his eyes. Hesitantly, the blue armored reploid reached up and pulled his helmet off. A rat's nest of black hair met his sight instead of brown hair. Dr. Cain said something. "Sorry, what did you say?" he asked, turning around to face the excited old man.

"Do you want to go outside?" Dr. Cain asked. X reached up and put his helmet back on, hearing a sharp _click!_ as it snapped into place. "Yes." he answered. Practically jumping with joy, the old scientist led the way out of the ruins of the lab, with the being once known as Lan Hikari following him.

So, did you people like this little teaser? More is to come, just don't expect a solid schedule of updates. If you, the honored reader, could review and tell me what you think, I would really appreciate it. Thanks!

Later--

Maverick Hunter Phoenix


	2. Happy Birthday!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Megaman, it all belongs to Capcom. I do this for fun, not profit, and any original characters belong to me and my friends.

**Chapter 2**

**A short time after the events in the 8th Maverick Uprising:**

Commander Megaman X leaned on a balcony railing at Maverick Hunter Head quarters, looking out on the city below. He was off duty at the moment, and X was taking the chance to relax before someone else found him and he had to go take care of whatever they wanted. Besides, between battles with Sigma's mavericks, routine patrols with the 17th unit, and the evil commonly known as paperwork, moments were virtually nonexistent.

A soft summer evening breeze blew across the balcony, rustling his dark blue t-shirt and blue jeans. He leaned farther over the railing. X wasn't worried about falling off; the railing was strong enough to support his weight, and he had a good grip with his white and silver sneakers to stay where he was.

Closing his eyes, he thought back to his life as Lan Hikari. _'Was it really that long ago?'_ he wondered. He had been X for over a century, at least-he couldn't help but wonder how his family and friends were. He didn't even know how much time had passed there; if it was the same here, then they would have all passed on by now…

X shook his head and sighed. He started to think about how he had ended up here in the first place.

* * *

"PROGRAM ADVANCE!" the crossfused form of Megaman and Lan yelled out as the massive wave of energy sped toward Shademan. Shademan simply snickered as the attack came near, and activated his special Dark Chip, Dark Aura. He held his arms forward as the Program Advance came closer, thinking that he was going to simply catch the thing. Yea right.

The attack stopped for a bit as it hit the Dark Aura, then plowed right through it, striking Shademan full force. Shademan's eyes widened as he flew back a good 20 feet and skidded to a stop. "Yow haven't beaten me yet!" The Darklord snarled as he struggled to his feet. He suddenly smirked. "If that's ass you got, then you're going to have to try harder!" he taunted the Net Savior. Shademan was certain that after that attack, the crossfusion would end, and he would have the Net Savior right where he wanted him.

Panting, CF Megaman glared across the gap at Shademan. "You're going down, Shademan! Spreader! Area Steal! Battlechip in!" CF Megaman disappeared and then reappeared right in front of Shademan. The Darklord's eyes noticeably widened. "Oh…" was all he said. CF Megaman grinned under his facemask.

"Spreader!" he yelled. The resulting explosion threw Shademan back several yards. This time, the evil Navi didn't get up. Around them, the Dimensional Area started to collapse.

"All right! We did it, Megaman!" Lan said as they defused. Megaman smiled from his PET. "You got that right, Lan!" he said happily. "We finally stopped him!" "I refuse to be beaten by a human!" a voice behind Lan growled as a rough hand grabbed him by the throat and pulled him around to face the owner. Megaman's PET clattered on the ground as Lan gagged and tried to break the vice-like grip on his neck. The nearby Dimensional Area generator hummed raggedly as it received a new burst of energy and rebuilt the falling Dimensional Area.

"LAN!" Megaman yelled. "Shademan, let him go!" Shademan smirked. "Why should I?" he mocked as his grip tightened. The evil Navi lifted Lan so they could see eye to eye." I've got this new attack I've been dying to try out. The problem is that the target has to be holding still for it to work. WHITE OBLIVILON!"

Shademan held his free arm out to his side as a white hole appeared in the ground directly under it. Smirking, the Darklord moved his captive directly over the newly created hole. "You have no idea how long I've waited to do this, human." he gloated. "SHADEMAN! If you hurt him, I'll delete you myself!" Megaman raged. "Leave him alone!" Shademan snickered. "Too late. Good bye, human." He opened his hand, dropping Lan into the White Oblivion attack. As he watched it close above his head, he felt his body burn with pain. His last thoughts were of his friends, family and his reborn brother, Megaman. _'Saito!'_ he thought as he felt himself black out.

"Hey, Commander!" X was jerked from his thoughts as one of his unit members walked out onto the balcony. He turned to find one of his friends smiling at him.

The Maverick Hunter reploid wore dark purple armor with silver highlights that was extremely well made. The two orange crystals set in her armor, one at the chest and one embedded in her helmet, glinted in the moonlight. Phoenix, as she was called, had no idea who her creator was, or where she came from. One thing was for certain, however: She held no love for the mavericks and was well known as one of the best fighters in the 17th unit. Her blue-green eyes seemed to glow with an inner fire as her light brown hair, pulled back into a ponytail, swayed in the slight breeze.

"What is it, Phoenix?" X asked. "Today's the day when you were first activated, right?" she asked. Surprised that someone knew, he simply said "Yes, why?" Phoenix grew a little nervous and blushed a bit. "Well, I was in the city earlier and I was looking through an old store. I found this in the back, buried under all sorts of junk and they said I could have it."

She pulled out a small belt and pack. "I don't know what it is, but I figured you might like it." she said. X took the bundle from her outstretched hands. "Happy Birthday, Commander X." Phoenix said, and with that, she disappeared into the shadows without a trace. X blinked and wondered for the hundredth time how she did that and shrugged. He looked for the clasp for the belt pack and opened it.

X reached inside and felt his hand gripping a familiar device, and pulled it out. Once he could look at it, he gasped and nearly dropped it. It was something he thought he would never see again. And the symbol on it was familiar, too. X was holding a PET; more importantly, it was Chaud Blaze's PET.

* * *

Yay! I got reviews! Thundebird, Rose Kitsune.EXE, Acrid Fop and Firehedgehog, thank you all so much for your reviews—I feel so loved! So how did you like this chapter? Please click on the review button at the bottom of the screen and take a few seconds out of your busy day to let me know! Constructive criticism welcomed. Thanks!

Later—

Maverick Hunter Phoenix


	3. The PET

Disclaimer: I don't own Megaman, it all belongs to Capcom. I do this for fun, not profit, and any original characters belong to me and my friends.

**Chapter 3**

X sat in his bedroom, his feet propped up on his desk next to his computer. Clad in a blue t-shirt and jeans, along with comfortable shoes, he studied the PET that he had gotten from Phoenix a few days ago. It was exactly how he remembered it. The handheld device was mostly crimson red with black highlights, and the Blaze family symbol below the screen. It fit easily into his hand and, at the moment, was silent. The belt pouch it came in also contained battlechips-all familiar, seeing they all belonged to Chaud.

He still didn't know how Phoenix had found it; by all rights, it shouldn't even exist here, in this world. When he had first awakened, he had looked up the history of this world. Dr. Cain believed that he did it to become used to human society.

This was partially true. At the time, X hadn't wanted to go out with the wrong information—for all he knew, the Darklords might have taken over the world and had all the humans as slaves or something. Thankfully, this wasn't the case. As Lan, he never really bothered with school—he was better at netbattling anyway. Let it be known that Lan wasn't an idiot, even though he acted like one. He could be serious when he needed to be, he just didn't let it show that much.

At home, in Dentec City, he had learned about his grandfather's project on computers had been picked instead of Dr. Wily's project on robotics(1), and Net Navis were created. It was family history, after all. Here, the same contest happened, but Wily's robotics project had been picked over Light's. Because of that, they had worked together to create Blues(2).

X smiled. He had found it a bit amusing that he had two older brothers and an older sister, instead of having a digital twin. X had never met them, of course; he never found out what happened to them. It was like they had dropped off the face of the Earth. Sure, he found the capsules Dr. Light left him, but they never contained any information on his older siblings.

Still grinning, X opened a panel on the back of the PET. Due to recent Maverick activity, he hadn't had the time to look at it.

'_Let's see…nothing seems to be wrong with the circuitry…ah. It just needs to be recharged.'_ he thought. X closed the panel and looked for an adaptor that could work for the PET. Finding one that might work, he plugged one end into his computer and the other slid neatly into the recharge slot. He grinned when a light came on on the side of the PET, telling him it was recharging.

Still grinning, he set it in front of his computer. He suddenly stopped as a thought struck him. _'Is Protoman in there?' _he wondered. Protoman was Chaud's navi. It would make sense if he was, but X hoped he wasn't. He hoped that the red navi was safely back with Chaud and not stuck in the PET in front of him.

A loud banging on his door interrupted his thoughts. X sighed, took his feet off the desk, got up and answered the door. It slid open to reveal a familiar face. "Hey Zero. What's up?" X asked warily. Zero was off-duty at the moment, so he was wearing blue jeans, sneakers and a crimson red t-shirt. His ankle-length blonde hair was tied into his usual ponytail and he was wearing a grin that said 'I'm-going-to-make-you-do-something-with-me-and-you're-going-to-hate-me-for-it-tomorrow.' That same grin had before dragged him into situations that X would have rather been watching instead of participating in.

"Oh, nothing much, X. Say, you up to anything tonight?" Zero asked, his infamous grin not changing.

"No, why?" X asked his friend. Privately he braced himself for what was to come. Zero was, unfortunately, using the same tone of voice that guaranteed general loss of sanity later. Namely X's.

Nonetheless, Zero's grin got wider. _'Oh crap. I'm doomed.'_ "Me, Axl and a few other guys are going to the bar. Wanna join us?" X smiled wryly. He always went with Zero to the bar—when he didn't, MHHQ always got some pretty steep bills the next day.

"Sure, just let me get my coat." He answered, turning around and heading back into his room. Seeing his cot on a nearby chair, he grabbed it and headed out the door, locking it behind him. 'Man, this is going to be a long night.'

* * *

(4 hours later)

"I still can't believe you drank that much, Zero. That's gotta be a record, even for you." Axl informed the crimson reploid, supporting him on one side as X helped from the other. It was a little after midnight, and the hallway was thankfully clear of any onlookers. 

"Aw, common that's nuthin'." Zero said, his speech a bit slurred. "I can drink a lot more than that." Axl shook his head.

The red-haired reploid was wearing a navy blue t-shirt, blue jeans and black sneakers. His own hair was pulled back into a short ponytail. Axl looked over at X. "Is he usually this bad?" he asked.

X smiled in relief. "That's the beauty of it. He rarely does this anymore. Last time was about a month ago."

Axl sighed in relief. "Thank God." "No kidding."

They arrived at Zero's door. "Think you can take it from here, Zero?" X asked as he entered the pass code. "Yea." The drunk reploid answered, stumbling in as the door opened. "Night."

"Night, Zero." The door hissed shut, and a loud THUD could be heard. The two friends looked at each other and shook their heads.

"Good thing Signas gave our units tomorrow off." Axl said dryly. X nodded. "Night X." Axl said as he headed down to his room. X waved and went back to his own room

Back in his own quarters, he tossed his coat onto a chair and yawned. Glancing at the PET, he noticed it was still recharging. _'Geez, the battery must've run dry.'_ he thought. X yawned again. _'I wonder how that happened.'_ The teenaged reploid walked across the room toward the recharge capsule, ignoring the bed. He didn't like using it, but he hadn't been getting much sleep lately, so the capsule was the only choice.

X climbed inside and shut down as the recharge process began. Unknown to him, the little green light on the side of the PET blinked off. The screen came to life as data flew around and solidified into a red-armored, silver-haired being. Said being blinked a couple times behind his visor. "Chaud?" he called out in a rich treble voice, looking around for someone. In doing so, he got a real good look at his surroundings. _'What the…?'_ The Net Navi known as Protoman blinked again. "Where the hell am I?"

* * *

**Author Notes:**  
**(1)** See Megaman Battle Network 1  
**(2)** To avoid any confusion, Protoman the bioroid will be reffered to as Blues, and Protoman the Net Navi will be reffered to as Protoman.EXE. To answer any questions you might have now, yes, I am planning on bringing Blues into this story. Blues rocks!  
And that is the third chapter for all of you readers! Don't kill me for the cliffhanger, or you won't know what happens next. Grins I hope you like it. Thanks to all of the readers who left a review!  
**  
Rose Kitsune.EXE:** It's tempting, but I don't think I'm gonna do it. Sorry! 

So if yor have any suggestions, comments, whatever, either leave a review or email me. My address is on my profile page. Thanks for reading! X)

Later—

Maverick Hunter Phoenix


	4. X Soul Unison

Disclaimer: I don't own Megaman, it all belongs to Capcom. I do this for fun, not profit, and any original characters belong to me and my friends.

**Chapter 4**

Megaman.EXE stared out a window and sighed. It had been six years since Lan had disappeared. Six long years. He knew Lan was gone, yet he didn't feel his death through the link that they had.

Sometimes, when he was offline, he had some strange dreams. Usually, they were just feelings—confusion, joy, anger, pain, sadness and fear. But sometimes he got pictures to match the feelings. He was looking through someone else's eyes then.

It was weird, but somehow he understood the dreams. They were visions, a gift from some merciful being, letting Megaman know that Lan was still alive, somehow, somewhere. But the 'where' of the matter was still unknown.

"Hee hee hee. Poor little Navi, missing your pathetic human?" an evil voice said from behind him. Megaman whirled around. "You!" he snarled.

There, standing in attack range with his arms crossed and smirking evilly, was the Navi responsible for so much pain caused to both him and his friends. Shademan. "What are you doing here?"

Shademan unfolded his arms and continued smirking. "Oh, just coming to see how the human lover is doing. If you're that anxious to see him again, I might as well help you along."

"Just try it." Megaman stated, his arm converting into his Mega Buster. "What are you doing in Scilabs's computers!" he demanded, pointing his newly acquired weapon at Shademan.

"Oh, nothing. I took care of that other Net Savior with a White Oblivion attack, and I figured I'd finish the job. Pity I didn't get the human, though."

In pure shock and rage, Megaman fired. Shademan easily dodged and fired off an attack of his own. It came too fast to dodge—the blue navi was hit head on and slammed against a nearby wall. Bands of energy formed around his arms, legs and body, effectively pinning and trapping the blue-armored Net Savior.

"Now it's your turn, little navi." Shademan snickered, raising his arm to attack. Megaman closed his eyes. _'No, not like this.'_ he thought. In the back of his mind, something clicked.

'NO!" a strange yet familiar voice yelled, full of anger. Power flowed through him, shorting out the energy restraints and forming a protective sphere around Megaman's body.

"What the…!" Shademan screeched, flinging up an arm to cover his eyes. "AHHHH!"

* * *

Throughout the building, numerous scientists were instantly notified of the fight by off-the-scale power ratings. Dr. Hikari took one look at the readings and said one thing. "Megaman."

* * *

The sphere of power finally began to die down. "About time." Shademan grumbled, his arm still shading his eyes. When the light was completely gone, he lowered his arm—and gasped.

Standing tall was Megaman in brand new armor. His boots were bulky, reaching up past his knees with a light blue line running from the tip of the pointed toe to the top of the knee guard. He had gained new hip armor, glinting silver in the light. The blue navi had also gotten new chest armor, colored azure blue with the Hikari family symbol shining proudly in the center. Light blue lines ran along the chest and shoulder plates, connecting to the crest. The Net Savior's new gauntlets were like his boots, reaching up past his elbows with light blue lines running along them.

Megaman's helmet had remained nearly the same. Nearly. A ruby red gem had appeared in the center of his helmet. The wings on the helmet were now light blue and started at the jewel, going away toward the back of the helmet. Bluish-black hair stuck out from the back of the helmet as the changed Navi glared at Shademan with bright green murderous eyes.

Shademan, in spite of himself, gulped. "I've never seen that before…What is it!" he asked. A small voice whispered in the back of Megaman's mind.

"This is the X soul unison, Shademan." The blue official replied. He suddenly grinned as he cracked the knuckles of his left hand. The grin was pure murder. The Darklord hurriedly backed off a few steps.

Megaman followed him, still grinning and cracked the knuckles of his right hand. "Guess what, Shademan? _It's payback time._"

And the fight began. It is useless to describe how much pain and anguish Megaman felt over the loss of his brother, and how much of it he poured into this fight. Any onlookers would have only seen an azure blue blur pounding the living crap out of a purplish black shape. Needless to say, Megaman beat Shademan to within an inch of his life. Finally the two shapes separated. On the left, Megaman stood a little out of breath, but otherwise fine. Across from him stood a very battered Shademan. "This isn't over, Megaman. I'll be back." he growled.

_**Shademan logging out.**_

"Megaman?" Feeling very, very weak, the Blue Bomber slowly turned around to face his creator and father. Megaman's eyes widened suddenly as his entire body went rigid. A gasped out "Lan!" was all that was heard as he went limp and collapsed the X soul unison dissolving as he hit the ground.

* * *

Yay! Chapter 4 is done! I'm sorry it took a while for me to update, I hadn't really had the time to type this out. I figured we needed to know what Lan/X's family was up to, so I did this. I'm kinda nearing the end of my written material, so you're gonna have to wait a while until I get Chapter 5 written out. I'll try to get it out in 2-3 weeks or less, but I'm not making any promises. I hate long delays myself, so I'll try to meet my deadline.

Now, onto Review Responses!

**Firehedgehog:** returns glomp Thank you for reviewing my story! I don't know if I'm gonna have the original Megaman created by Dr. Light show up yet, all I know for sure is that I will have Blues show up. Don't know when, though.

**Iridescent Hope:** I'm sorry if I confused you. I'm part of the group that say Megaman and X were two different people, so stuff in my fic would work out okay. And technically, Lan never 'died'. How can that be, you ask? Sorry—telling you would be considered as a spoiler. You'll just have to suffer like the rest of us.

**Spellcasterz:** Hope this chapter answered your question. Thanks for reviewing!

**Snickerer:** Plot twists are fun. X) When I saw the last sentence of your chapter 3 review, it made me laugh—and since I was checking reviews at school before I got out for summer, it also made people look at me funny. I must quote it. "Blues + Protoman.EXE + Zero Oh, dear lord…" Thanks for your reviews!

**Light Mage:** You're welcome, and thank you for the review!

Later peoples, and remember—you gotta wait until I'm done, and if ya kill me, you don't get to know what happens next!

Maverick Hunter Phoenix


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Megaman, it all belongs to Capcom. I do this for fun, not profit, and any original characters belong to me and my friends.

**Chapter 5**

Protoman.EXE was not a happy net navi. He was stuck in his PET and he had no idea where he was. He couldn't connect to the computer that was recharging the PET, for some reason. And, to top it all off, he was bored. Protoman had been waiting for several hours for someone to notice he was awake, which hadn't really helped his mood.

The red navi sighed and looked around the room yet again. Door to the left, door slightly in front of him, what looked to be a window to the right. Assorted furniture, including table, chairs, dresser, lamp, mini-fridge, nightstand and bed. There was also an oval-shaped thing next to the bed, and a silhouette of someone in it. Protoman glanced at the alarm clock on the nightstand. 3 AM. Joy.

'_Damn it.'_ he thought. _'I might as well just…'_

SKREET! SKREET! SKREET!

Protoman jerked out of his thoughts as an alarm started to go off.

"Emergency! Emergency! Maverick attack in Sector X-8! All Maverick Hunters deploy! Repeat, all Maverick Hunters deploy!" a calm feminine voice blared.

Tsshhhhh….Clunk. THUD! The Red Raider turned to face the oval-shaped thing once again. It was open, with a black-haired male in front of it, flat on his face. (1) In spite of his position, he was on his feet in a matter of seconds. The navi blinked. The guy didn't look like he was a day over 18, but his bright green eyes said otherwise.

His eyes spoke of hidden secrets and fears, of tremendous sorrow and joy, and of endless war and battles. Those eyes seemed to go through the Red Raider's very soul. Protoman, in spite of himself, shivered.

The black-haired teen closed his eyes. A bright flash of light formed around his form and vanished. Protoman's eyes widened.

An armored warrior stood in the teen's place. His boots were slightly bulky, but they looked to be thin and easily maneuverable. There were red gems set into yellow knee guards, with a V-shaped white line outlining it on the lower boot. The main color was mostly azure blue, with white and yellow highlights. White ankle guards surrounded the lower leg, with small red gems set into the ankles.

The warrior wore a black body suit with a belt adorning the waist. The belt was white and light blue, with a yellow-colored, pentagon-shaped buckle. An emerald gem was set into the buckle as well. Three thin white lines lead away from the belt; two connected to his boots, the third running from the tip of the belt buckle to the chest plate.

The chest plate was two-toned blue with light blue breast plates and an azure blue main plate, all trimmed in white. The shoulder plates were azure blue as well, circular in shape with a yellow band marking the end of the shoulder plate.

The gauntlets were a lot like the boots; azure blue, trimmed with white and a ruby-red gem set into the yellow elbow guards. A yellow neck guard finished off the body armor. A circular helmet rested on his head, with black ear guards. Indigo blue framed his determined face, with azure blue for the helmet's main color. A final red gem was set into his helmet, with an indigo blue strip running along the top of his helmet. (2)

Protoman took this all in at a glance, but that didn't explain the uneasy feeling in his chest. What bothered him was that the teenager in front of him kinda looked like _Megaman._ From the determined look in his eyes down to his armor, this stranger closely resembled his rival. And, for some strange reason, he felt that he knew this person from somewhere…

Without a word, the blue-armored warrior ran out of the room, not even glancing at the PET on his desk. Protoman stared after him. _'Who was that?'_ he thought, bewildered. The red navi stood in thought for a moment, then shook his head. _'Ah, to hell with it.'_ he finally thought, as he shut down the PET. Hopefully he'd get some answers when it was turned on again.

* * *

AN: 

(1) Lo and behold, this is probably the only thing that can get Lan Hikari's lazy butt out of bed. ;;;

(2) Yes, I gave him the armor he used in Command Mission. Please don't yell at me.

Finally, we have Chapter 5! Sorry for the long wait, everyone, but with writer's block just now going away….yeah. I'd also like to say that I'm sorry that it's so short. (Aims buster at red target painted on writer's block, and blows it to bits) Now, onto reviewer responses!

**Rose Kitsune.EXE:** Here's what happened to Protoman! Sorry for the wait!

**Archaon: **Don't worry, hopefully I'll have X behaving a bit more like Lan-depends on the reviews I get. I'm happy that you liked Shademan getting his ass kicked.

**Light Mage:** Next chapter is here! Now pleeeaaassseee update Stargate Zero!

**Snickerer:** I'm glad you're starting to like this. If you have anything you want to know, just email me-my address is on my profile page. And yes, your reviews are greatly appreciated!

**Spellcasterz:** Chaud is back in the Battle Network dimension, don't worry. He'll appear in later chapters. Yesss, Shademan getting owned is very, very good. **Spoiler alert** X will get his little round of payback as well, I'm planning on it.

**Firehedgehog**: Amazingly, you got it right on the dot. See what rambling on can do? To be honest, I got the inspiration for this from your fics. (Raises blow horn to mouth) ANYONE WHO HAS NOT READ FIREHEDGEHOG'S FICS SHOULD GO DO SO RIGHT AWAY! Okay, I'm done. By the way, please update your BN Reploids fic! I updated my fic! grins

**Evil Manic:** People are gonna flip over the armor and busters. About Sigma getting bashed….hmmm…..wait and see.

The next update I have no idea when will be out, due to writer's block and the fact that I got put on probation from the internet (cough-grades-cough) Here's hoping that I can get it out soon!

If anyone wants to do fan art for TWOH, please email me at:

planeswalkerdragon AT yahooDOT com

REVIEW PLEASE!

Later!

Maverick Hunter Phoenix


	6. Wild Weasel

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Megaman X or any related characters. It all belongs to Capcom. I do this for fun, not profit, and any original characters are the property of me and my friends.

**Chapter 6**

X was having a nice dream. He was back in DenTech City, with his friends and family. Everyone had gotten together for a barbeque in the park. Even Chaud had showed--no one had really found out exactally how Yai had dragged him away from his job, just that she had. And everyone had left it at that.

Maylu and Yai, together with Rush, were currently talking about something under a large, shady tree, protecting them from the mid-summer heat. They were also giggling about something--which just told the males to steer clear for the moment. Chaud was leaning against a different tree, his arms crossed and head bowed. Tory was helping Dr. Hikari at the grill, and Dex was currently in a hot dog eating contest with X. And X was winning.

As he reached for the next hot dog, there was a bright light--and he found himself in full armor, standing right next to his brother. To his horror, Megaman was shackled to awall, with Shademan raising his arm for the final blow. X's eyes widened. "NO!" he yelled, jumping toward Megaman, ready to intercept the attack. His hand touched the Navi's shoulder as he dashed in front of his brother. Suddenly, in the back of his mind, he felt something click. He gasped as the human-turned reploid felt energy flow through his reactivated bond with his twin as power exploded from Megaman, blinding everyone and forming a protective sphere around his body.

When the blue Net Savior finally reappeared, it looked like the Navi had fused his original armor with his own. After that came a riteous beatdown of Shademan, which left a strangely happy feeling in X's stomach. He reached out for Megaman, only to have his hand go through his arm. He jumped as Mega's body went entirely rigid, wide eyes looking straight at him. "Lan!" he gasped out as he fell forward. X moved to catch him when--

SKREET! SKREET! SKREET!

An alarm started to go off. X jerked out of statis and hit the open button on his capsule. As usual, he found himself flat on his face in front of it. Nonetheless, he was on his feet in a second, head cocked as he listened to the loudspeakers. The Blue Bomber closed his eyes and acessed his armor program. _'Armor online.' _he commanded. The soft monotone voice of his AI system answered him immeatdely. _'Armor online. All systems green.' _One flash of light later and he stood fully armored. As soon as the armor status was fully online, he ran for the door, tearing down the hall for the command room.

* * *

"What's the situation?" X demanded, skidding to a stop behind Alia's chair. "Not good." was the answer. "We've got rampaging mavericks throughout the city, with at least one general."

"Okay. Great. Where is he?"

"Near the center of the shopping district and moving south toward the park. By the way, have you seen Zero anywhere? He's usually the first one here." The blue hunter was at a current loss for words as he looked around the chaotic command room. At least, until he remembered last night's little excursion.

"Yesterday night was supposed to be the start of our unit's leave time, remember?" Alia winced.

"Geez, he got drunk already? That's gotta be a new record." X sighed.

"Either way, Zero is not going to be available for a while. In the meantime, I'll go and intercept the general." Alia nodded.

"All right. Good luck, then." With those parting words, X warped out.

* * *

When he arrived, it looked like a series of cyclones had torn through the once pristine buildings and streets. Following the signal of the Maverick commander, he blasted through several Mettaurs. "Why do they always think numbers always matter?" he grumbled to himself as even more Maverick drones opened fire on the lone hunter.

Ten minutes later, after following the three D's of battle(dodging, ducking and destroying), he came to what used to be a park. Trees were uprooted, benches were pretty much scraps of wood and metal, and pieces of what used to be playground equiptment littered the area. Buster charging, X looked around for the general. The signal was strongest here, so now he just had to figure out where...

A tingling on his back was the only warning that X had before he dove to the right, a large energy blast tearing through the air where his chest had been. The Blue Bomber rolled to his feet, fully powered buster aimed at the maverick. The reploid was based after a weasel, and stood tall on his hind legs. Black synthetic fur swayed softly in the wind as his blood red armor shone proudly in the sunlight, the Maverick Symbol displayed proudly on his left shoulder plate. The Maverick snarled as he displayed a rather nice set of energy claws from both his front and hind paws as long fangs were revealed as he opened his mouth.

"So, you're the famous Megaman X. Heh." he growled in a scratchy voice. "You look like a scrawny wimp to me."

X ignored the jab. "Who are you?" he asked, buster humming as it sucked in air to keep from overheating.

The Maverick laughed. "I am Wild Weasel. Prepare to meet your death, Maverick Hunter!" Wild Weasel screamed a battle cry as he lept for X, blood-red eyes shining with battle lust.

X dashed out of the way and fired a shot into the small of his back. Weasel was flung forward with a screech into one of the few trees. He picked himself up and smiled evilly. "Not quite, Hunter." He spread his arms out. "Let's take this somewhere a little more fun, shall we?" The Maverick grinned as he lept into the air and spun, arms pointed down. X prepared to move, but the Maverick simply dissapered into the ground. "What the..." A claw burst from the ground and grabbed his boot. "Come on, let's go!" Weasel cried, his voice muffled by the dirt. With a yank, he pulled X into the ground, burrowing fast for a cavern underneath the city. Unable to cope with the method of travel, the blue hunter passed out.

* * *

X coughed. They had finally stopped moving, and he was able to breathe again. Emerald green eyes opened, taking in the fact that it was pitch black, also that he was lying on his stomach. The blue hunter started to push himself up into a kneeling position when a cruel kick sent him flying.

"Wakey, wakey, hunter. Time to die." Wild Weasel's voice came from across the room. Battle honed instincts kicked in as he rolled into a battle stance. Eyes adjusting to the light, he scowled at the Maverick. Wild Weasel simply grinned. "Let's go." X said.

"Now that's more like it!" Weasel dashed forward, but X was ready this time. A right hook to the Maverick's jaw sent him right back to where he came from, followed by a vicious kick to the ribs. Weasel regained his footing and howled in rage. "WILD DASH!" Weasel shot forward, energy claws at the ready. X only barely managed to move, so all the speedy maverick hit was the wall. Unfortunately, Wild Weasel kicked off the dirt wall and crashed into the ill-prepared X. The attack lasted a few seconds, but it felt alot longer to the S-class hunter. The Maverick finally jumped off, allowing X to climb to his feet. Long gouges were apparent all over the chest plate of his armor. The crazed reploid licked the blood off of his claws.

"Ready for round two?" The blue hunter asked slowly. "You know it." was the reply.

Wild Weasel dashed forward again, intent on gaining an easy victory. The fool Hunter was just standing there, for crying out loud! He grinned as he kicked his speed up a notch with a yelled "WILD DASH!" This was going to be too easy!

X grinned as the Maverick general came closer. His buster had been charging while he stood waiting for the next attack, and all he needed was a decent shot...wait for it...wait for it...

"DIIIIIEEEEE!" Weasel screamed as he went for the throat of his kill.

"YOU FIRST!" X brought his fully charged buster up to fire--right in Wild Weasel's face. Weasel had no time to react.

TSSEEWWW! Wild Weasel's body flew across the cave, slamming into the wall. There was no head--the buster had taken care of that.

X sighed with relief as he walked slowly over to the decapitated reploid. The Wild Dash was aquired with no problem, and he turned to leave, intent on a long nap when he got back to base. At least, he was--untill he saw the part of the wall that Wild Weasel had kicked cave in to reveal a capsule. The whine of a holo projector starting up was heard, and a familiar image was displayed in front of the blue hunter. X gasped in shock.

"Dr. Light?"

* * *

And there you have it--Chapter 6. Yes, I know it's late. Yes, I know the last chapter was short. At this time, I would like to apologize to everyone who had to wait. Thank you for being so patient--and for not throwing pitchforks or other pointy objects. I would also like to introduce my two muses to you. Come on, guys--er, gals!

Muse 1: Hi! My name is Kitt! I'm a shiny Vulpix, so that means I have silver fur instead of red fur. I also have black tips for my tails and black paws.

Muse 2: Greetings. I am Chibi Dark Renamon, Phoenix's second muse. I was originally owned by Firehedgehog, but I was adopted by Phoenix with Firehedgehog's permission.

MH Phoenix: So that's done, now we can get onto reviewer responses!

**Firehedgehog: **Thanks for the compliment! And special thanks for updating not one, not two, but three of my favorite fics! Thank you so much!

**Light Mage: **Thank you for the compliment! And again, special thanks go to you for updating Stargate Zero!

**Rose Kitsune.EXE: **Yes, I know it was short. I had to get SOMETHING out. As for the X/Lan talking to Protoman part, that's probably gonna be next chapter. Now call off your legions, my muses are getting tired and they were blocking my ability to write!

Kitt: Aw, come on--I was having fun roasting the bunnies!

MHP: Yea, and I'm getting tired of roast rabbit/rabbit stew every night.

Chibi Dark Renamon: Screw you. We're both foxes, and we LIKE rabbit meat every night.

**Monk of the Neko:** Thank you!

**Spellcasterz:** Again, sorry it was short. As I said with Rose Kitsune, that's probably gonna be in the next chappie. As for the alarm, well--something has to be able to wake him up. What better than a Maverick Attack alarm? He better start praying that Megaman.EXE doesn't get a sound file to it...

**MagessKnight:** Thank you!

**Tarkya:** Yep, glad you like it--seeing as this story wouldn't leave me alone while I started writing it...

**Snickerer: **Glad you liked the author's note. Yep, explanations are gonna be fun to do...

**Hikari no Namida:** Hope this is a bit longer for ya!

**silverbluenchantress: **You'll see.

**MysticMaiden 18: **My fic is one of the best Megaman fictions you've read? Wow. As for Megaman coming back, you'll see...

MHP: Wow, I feel so special...so many compliments! I feel so loved! Thanks everyone! As for when I'll get the next chapter out, I don't know. I have started school, so I have to keep my grades up or you might not hear from me untill Christmas break...but I'll try not to take so long this time.

CDR: Damn right. We'll make sure she works on it more this time.

Kitt: Yea, you can count on us!

MHP: Um, where did you get those squirt bottles? And is that food coloring in the water?

Kitt and CDark Renamon: Yup.

MHP: Oh crap. Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter. This was my first attempt at a fight scene, so if you tell me how I did, I would really appreciate it. Also, if anyone would like to do/has done fanart for TWOH, please let me know. I don't mind if you did, I just would like to see it!

Kitt: Enough!

CDark Renamon: Get to work! (opens fire with squirt bottles)

MHP: AHHHHH! Later! (runs away from squirt bottle-weilding muses)


	7. Family

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Megaman X or any related characters. It all belongs to Capcom. I do this for fun, not profit, and any original characters are the property of me and my friends.

**Chapter 7**

The holographic Dr. Light smiled. "Hello, X." X was baffled. Dr. Light's capsules were always a godsend, but he usually found them BEFORE fights with Maverick Generals--not after. And usually not about fifty to sixty feet underground, either. Nonetheless, here was a capsule, right in front of him.

The hologram spoke again. "X, if you're seeing this, then I guess I have some explaining to do." it chuckled. "I usually hid your armor upgrades above ground. The contents of this capsule, however, are not upgrades. This capsule holds something else entirely."

X frowned. If it wasn't an upgrade, then what...wait a minute. Could it be? The image of Dr. Light smiled even wider. "Yes, X. This capsule happens to contain one of my eariler creations. Namely, one of your older brothers."

_'Just one? Then the others are alive too?' _the reploid thought. "This capsule holds Blues, my first 'son'. I hope that he awakens in a better world, one that is more peaceful than now. Now, X my boy, if you found this capsule first, either intentionally or accidently, then Rock and Roll are also hidden. I put these in the safest places I could think of, so you'll have to do a bit of searching to find them!" Dr. Light laughed. He grew somber for a moment, seeming like he had remembered something important. "Also, I do believe Dr. Wily hid his creations Bass and Treble, so please be careful." He grew happy again. "I hope that you and your sibilings live in harmony with humans, and have joyful lives. Remember that you are my children, and that I love each of you very much. Even if I'm not right there with you, I'm always watching over you all. Good bye, my sons." The hologram deactivated, leaving X alone in the darkness with much to think about.

Suddenly, his comm unit crackled to life. X, can you hear me? The blue hunter turned his attention to his radio. "Yea, I read ya loud and clear, Alia, go ahead."

X? Thank God, I lost contact with you a while ago. Are you alright?

X grinned. "Yep, a-ok over here Alia. And you can scratch one Maverick General. By the way, can you get a decent lock on my signal?"

No prob. I'll teleport ya out in a minute.

"Before you do, I got something I need Douglas to see. Can you beam it out with me?"

Well, yeah, that's not a problem. Out of curiousity, what is it? X strode over to the capsule, laying a hand on it. "Oh, you'll see..."

* * *

Some time later X found himself trotting silently through the halls, heading towards the research wing of MHHQ. As soon as he had appeared in the base, the blue-armored hunter was immediately set upon by the researchers that liked to call the MHHQ home. The capsule had been hauled to Douglas's lab and X went to the med bay. Later, after some repairs and a nice long nap, the reploid headed to the lab. Entering, however, was a prelude to chaos. 

"Open up, you damned piece of...!" Profanity echoed in agreement with whatever Douglas had to say as the lab door slid open, revealing a very, very irate reploid. X blinked, looked around, and ducked the wrench that happened to be on a direct flight path with his head. He dove to the floor, ducking a second object that hit the door with a _clang! _as it hissed shut.

The short mechanic, however, gave no reconigition that he had nearly hit someone with the Flying Wrench of Doom and continued to vent his anger by kicking the capsule, barely even leaving a dent. With a final curse, he kicked the capsule one last time and turned to his computer. "Feeling better?" X asked, getting up once he was sure nothing else would be thrown at him.

"Yes, actually." Douglas answered, turning around. "Oh, X! When did you get here?"

"Right after you chucked that wrench at the door."

"Heh heh heh...sorry about that. So, what brings you here?"

"What, I can't come see my older brother?" X snickered, smiling.

Douglas froze. "Pardon?"

"Oh, yea, I didn't tell you guys what it was, did I." Douglas glared at him. "Okay, okay! That happens to be a Light capsule. The holo message it came with said that it happens to hold my older brother, Blues."

Douglas's eyes widened. "Are you serious! Then this has to be the biggest archeloigal find since...since...since, well, you, X!"

X resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "So, what seems to be the problem?"

The mechanic's mood seemed to instantly sour. "I can't get it open."

X sighed. "Would you like some help, then?" Being a Hikari, or a former Hikari for that matter, did have its perks. It was known throughout the HQ that if you had a computer problem, your best bet would be to go see X.

"Pull up a chair and get ready for a headache." Douglas said wryly, mointing at the nearest computer screen.

The blue-clad hunter grabbed a seat and went to work.

* * *

Nearly an hour later, both reploids were on the brink of insanity. Every command and back door tried ended up in failure. The pod was too well protected against intruders, and neither of them knew the proper codes to get into the mainframe--at least, untill X was struck with a flash of 'why-in-the-name-of-God-didn't-I-think-of-this-eariler?' inspraition. 

"Hang on Douglas, I'll be right back." The Lightbot said, getting up and stretching. Douglas looked at him, surprised. "Where are you going?"

"I think I've got something that will help, I just gotta go get it. In the meantime, why don't you go take a break?"

"Sounds like a good idea to me. See ya in a while, then." The mechanic waved as he headed toward the cafeteria.

X nodded and headed towards his quarters. The PET should be fully recharged by now, and it was a lot easier for him to use it to hack into something...

The hunter's train of thought abruptly ended at his bedroom door. Shaking his head, he walked inside, picking up the small crimson-colored object and plopping down in his desk chair. His hand hovered over the power switch, wondering if Protoman.EXE really WAS in there or not. Then he decided what the hell, he was gonna find out in a minute.

With that thought, he flicked the power switch, sat back, and waited. He didn't have to wait that long at all. The PET, latest in technological advances, quickly booted up. A flurry of red pixels swarmed in the screen as the familiar Blaze family symbol shone proudly in the background. The pixels quickly condensed into a well known(to him at least)red-clad silver-haired swordsman. Protoman took one look at the stranger holding his PET and quickly got down to business.

"Who are you, where am I, and where the hell is Chaud?"

* * *

Finally! This chapter took forever to get out! Once again, I apologize if the chapter is short, and thank you for not throwing numerous pointy objects at me for the long wait. 

Kitt: Yea, we couldn't do anything about it. MH Phoenix had school and a ton of homeword that pretty much killed off any writing urges. Anyone else can hopefully relate to this situation.

CDark Renamon: We will try to get the lazy authoress to update sooner in the future, so until then, please bear with us.

MHP: -rolls eyes-Yea, and could you keep the many different story-idea plot bunnies from swamping me? It's getting kind of hard to ignore them.

CDark Renamon: We'll see what we can do.

MHP: Yes, you do that. In the meantime, Happy Thanksgiving to everyone, and here's hoping that I can update sooner or get rid of the story ideas swamping my head. -fires buster over shoulder and yells at plot bunnies- Back off, you useless horde of imagination-spawned story-idea bunnies!


	8. Interlude1: I hate my Job

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Megaman X or any related characters. It all belongs to Capcom. I do this for fun, not profit, and any original characters are the property of me and my friends.

**Interlude**

So. Looks like my hunch was right. It first came into being when I first met Megaman X-he just didn't feel right, in this realm. At first, I didn't think much of it-I had other problems to deas with at the time, and my job leaves little room for error-so I just made a copy of his spirit song(1) and forgot about it after a while.

It was later that I noticed that one of the dimentions I keep an eye on was going slower than its counterpart-so like anyone else, I naturally went to take a look. Once I was done, however, I was livid. It seems that some idiot had given one of the darker beings there a new attack-one that opened interdimentional wormholes. Imagine my joy when I found out that one of the key people were missing-first victim of the "White Oblivion" attack.

It took much self control not to go and beat the moron to within an inch of his life.

Instead of going on a rampage, I took a copy of the spirit song and started looking for Lan Hikari. So far, I haven't had any luck-until I ran into that PET. Funny, really; I was Hyperdriving(2) at the time and the damn thing came outta nowhere and hit me in the face.

As I looked at it, I suddenly remembered X's spirit song, and the way he just felt a little out of place. As I compared it with the NT World's spirit song, I got a shock--they were exactaly the same!

I've got to get him back somehow...but thanks to the-idiot-Netnavi-that-will-not-be-named, he's the key person of two worlds. I may be a Dragon Guardian(3), and my job is to keep my batch of dimentions flowing smoothly-but sometimes, I really, really, really hate my life.

* * *

AN: 

(1) spirit song: In order to explain some things in this story, I came up with a few things to help others understand better. A spirit song is the song everyone's soul gives off--a kind of rhythm. For people who can hear this rhythm, it's easy to tell if one is a part of this dimention or not. Your body may change, but the spirit song is always the same--no matter where or when you are.

(2) Hyperdrive: Hyperdriving, or Hyperdrive, is a term I came up with for dimentional travel. It involves lots of power, tons of breakneck speed, a certain skill, and pure luck to pull off correctly. Basically, you need to be going a specific speed, have a certain amount of power, and have a Hyperdrive generator. Too little power, speed, or both gets you stuck in between dimentions, so it's pretty dangerous to use.

(3) Dragon Guardian: Hey, someone has to make sure all the different realities keep from mushing themselves together. The Dragon Guardians are the group that is in charge of this. It happens to be a pretty stressful job, especially when the batch you watch over are technology oriented. There aren't many left, however, so one tends to be looking over quite alot of them. And trying to keep sanity intact is usually a challange, untill a fledging joins the ranks.

Kitt: Woah, I've never seen you spout this much crap before.

CDark Renamon: Me either.

MH Phoenix: Har har har. It's not crap, I came up with this system a while ago. I wanted to know why so many worlds keep from getting destroyed, and my imagnation threw this at me.

Kitt: Ah. That explains it.

CDark Renamon: And the fact that you're a Dragon Guardian who has to watch over several technological dimentions has nothing to do with it?

MH Phoenix: Hush you. At least I still have my sanity.

Kitt: Until your school and homework steals it.

MH Phoenix: Pretty much. Anyway, I'm in full fledged semester exam season, so if you don't hear from me in a while, don't worry. Also, If anyone has any questions please send me a message, and I'll try to get back to you as soon as I can.

Kitt: This goes for anyone with fanart, and if you have a Maverick General you want in here. Just send us the stats, weapon, area, etc., and you just might see your character in TWOH!

MH Phoenix: But please, remember to EMAIL it, don't leave it in your review, or I'll get in trouble. Here's hoping that I get the next chapter out soon, and that you all have a Merry Christmas!


	9. Questions and Answers

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Megaman X or any related characters. It all belongs to Capcom. I do this for fun, not profit, and any original characters are the property of me and my friends.

**Chapter 8**

For once in a very long time, X was at a current loss of words. As he stared at the impatient NetNavi before him, his mind raced frantically, trying to find something to say. It all summed up to an intelligent "Wha?"

Protoman.EXE sighed. Hours of waiting, just for this? "You heard me."

X sighed. Protoman was in the PET, and things had just gotten alot more complicated. "Sorry, but I don't know where Chaud is. To be honest with you, I don't even know how you got here." The blue reploid briefly considered telling him the truth, but he'd cross that bridge when he came to it.

The Red Raider blinked. "What do you mean?" Since he'd laid eyes on the person in front of him, he couldn't shake the feeling that he knew him from somewhere.

X held his head in one hand. "What was the last thing you remember before you got here?" He asked finally.

Protoman frowned. "My operator and I were fighting a Navi named Shademan...we had been knocked out of crossfusion and he had been charging up some kind of attack..." he said finally.

"Do you remember what it was called?" The Maverick Hunter asked.

The Net Official thought for a moment. "He called it the White Oblivion attack. After that it gets kinda hazy."

The Blue Bomber resisted the urge to bang his head on his desk. "Welcome to the club." he muttered.

Even though it was said softly, Protoman still heard it. "What do you mean?" he demanded.

X sighed again, coming to a decision. "Apparently, the White Oblivion attack boots you out of your world and into another one. Because you were in your PET, you didn't get as damaged as I did."

_'As he did?' Wait a minute...it couldn't be..._"Lan Hikari!"

The Reploid smiled a sad little smile and nodded. "Knew I couldn't keep you in the dark forever, Protoman." _Wow, I came to that bridge pretty quick._

"But...but how?" the navi stuttered.

X winced. "It's...kind of a long story, and I don't have the time to tell it at the moment. First, I need your help with something."

Protoman lifted an unseen eyebrow behind his visor. "With what?" he asked, curious.

"Well, see, it's like this..."

* * *

"Nothing seems to be wrong, Megaman. And you say you have no idea where that Soul Unsion came from?" Dr. Hikari asked. 

"No idea at all, papa." The navi answered. It had been about a day since Megaman had gained the X Soul Unsion, but with it had come a few problems. Namely, he couldn't access it again. Since Lan had disappeared, Dr. Hikari had fixed it so the blue NetNavi could activate any of his Soul Unsion forms without the help of an operator. The problem was that the new form had locked itself up and refused to run. The two had tried everything they could, but nothing had responded.

"I did find something in your Megabuster program, however."

The Navi perked up. "Really? What?"

The scientist frowned a bit as he gazed at the computer screen. "It seems to be weapons data. But the strange thing is, it isn't any kind of data I've seen before."

Megaman.EXE looked at his creator/father in confusion, then looked at the program itself. There were eight different headings, all with different names and picture icons. The names seemed to be shortened, and they just looked strange, period.

There was ShtgnIc.wds, and the icon looked like a blue ball with issues. Next was StrmTrnd.wds, and that looked like a purple cylinder. After that came FlmWv.wds, a simple flame. Then came ChmlnStng.wds, three darts with one going straight ahead, one diagonally upward and one diagonally downward. RllngShld.wds was just a pink-colored sphere. HmngTrpd.wds was a missle-thing picture, and BmrngCttr.wds was a silver-colored boomerang of some sort. Finally there was ElctrcSprk.wds, and that was a blue spark of some sort.

"Can you access the programs at all?" the doctor asked. Megaman closed his eyes and focused for a moment. After a few moments he sighed and shook his head. "Sorry, papa. None of them at all."

Before either of them could do anything else, a loud siren began to wail. "ALERT! ALERT! UNAUTHORIZED NAVI DETECTED! ALL SECURITY PROGRAMS REPORT TO AREA D-3 IMMEDATELY!"

"I'd better go!" the blue Net Savior exclaimed as he started to run. "Be careful, Megaman!" Dr. Hikari called after him.

The trip to Area D-3 was rather uneventful, but the Navi reaking havoc wasn't. "Burnerman! What do you want!" Megaman yelled.

The pyromatic Darklord turned with a manical grin on his face. "Your head!" was the shouted reply as he charged the blue Navi.

Megaman shifted into a battle stance as he dodged the Fire-Navi's charges. _I need to put those flames out NOW! _he thought desprately, glancing at the destruction all around him.

Unknown to the blue-colored NetSavior, that thought triggered something deep within him...

Burnerman had finally backed Megaman into a corner. "Got ya!" Burnerman yelled geefully and charged.

"Great...NOW what do I do?" Megaman muttered. Suddenly, a _click! _sounded in his mind as a text message showed up in the corner of his vision. _StrmTrnd.wds activated. Executing..._

A great flash of light surrounded the shocked Navi and when it faded, he found that the blue parts of his jumpsuit had turned different shades of purple. Not bothering to think about it at the moment, he lifted his buster, aimed, and fired. Said buster hummed for a bit before showing its latest trick.

A purple funnel of plasma-y death erupted from his weapon and engulfed the Darkloid. Being that he was practally point blank when it went off didn't help much either.

"YAAAHHHHH!" Burnerman crashed against the ground and skidded a couple of feet before stopping completely. There was a pause, then **Burnerman logging out. **was heard as he disappeared.

The blue navi stared at the place where Burnerman used to be, then at himself. The status screen was still in the corner of his vision, but now it read Storm Tornado and displayed a weapons energy screen with plenty of juice left.

Megaman.EXE could only think of one appropiate word that pretty much summed up the situation.

"Woah."

* * *

MH Phoenix: Finally! The damn thing is finally done! No thanks to the fact that I had writer's block the thickness of Maverick Hunter HQ's bunker walls...grumble 

Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter, and I apologise if you didn't like it. Also, thanks for not lynching me for the six month wait, but I just got over my freakin' writer's block.

Axl plushies to whoever figures out what the new weapons are! I already gave ya one, but I'll show it again:

StrmTrnd.wds equals Storm Tornado.wds, or Storm Tornado.Weapons Duplication System, if you want to get technical.

Anyhoo, my muses went on vacation to Hawaii, but they said to say hi, and please review! Thanks again for not shooting me for the wait, and I'll try to get the next chapter out sooner!


End file.
